


For Puppy Love

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate History, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Lee loves dogs, The Battle of Germantown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: The Battle of Germantown, 1777.George Washington's troops find a dog on the battlefield after the fighting has stopped, and General Charles Lee insists they return the pup to his master. No matter the dog's owner happens to be General William Howe. Washington complies with Lee's wishes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lee wasn't in Germantown.  
> Washington did this himself  
> This is inaccurate but Lee would have done this 100% no doubt were he to have been there. 
> 
> http://americacomesalive.com/2012/09/11/a-dog-on-the-battlefield-and-the-character-of-george-washington/

“You have to call for a cease-fire.”

Lee’s voice was strong and certain, and Washington resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as he looked up.

“I’ll escort him across lines personally.” Lee added, and Washington paused to appraise him.

His second in command stood slightly inside his tent, arms full of a small, muddied dog. The general’s uniform was stained with filthy pawprints, and he seemed not to care. Mr. Spada, Lee’s own Pomeranian, sat patiently at his heels. The man’s hair was a mess, streaking down over his forehead like a shock of ink. He was slightly out of breath, clutching the dog tightly, still in disarray from battle, and Washington wanted to throw his hands up in defeat.

Hamilton glanced between the two commanders, eyes wide. Lee had always been an eccentric fellow, but really, right after Germantown, demanding to ride across lines to deliver a pup back to Howe? The animal’s collar declared him to be Howe’s dog. Nathaniel Greene’s men had found him and brought him back to camp as a little spoil of war, but Lee had promptly swooped in and snatched him away from the men.

He’d come bursting into Washington’s tent with the two dogs in tow, demanding for leave to return Howe his pup. Washington did not have the energy to fight him. He spoke quietly to Hamilton. “Write a note to the General. Say;

 _General Washington’s compliments to General Howe, does himself the pleasure to return to him a Dog, which accidentally fell into his hands, and by the inscription on the Collar appears to belong to General Howe_.”

Alexander wrote quickly as Washington spoke, and gently waved the slip of parchment about to dry the ink. Lee tapped his boot impatiently, cooing softly at the dog in his arms. Spada, at his heels, whimpered for attention. Washington sealed the letter and presented it to Charles, but the general was busy lavishing affection unto the animals.

Washington cleared his throat. Lee pursed his lips and took the letter, tucking it away inside his military frock. He hesitated, then met Washington’s gaze and nodded his thanks. Then, he was gone.

George sat heavily and put his head in his hands, propping his elbows upon his desk.

“Sir?” Alexander tried, watching as Lee strode out across the field to procure himself a horse.

“Yes, Alexander?” Washington replied wearily, rubbing at his temples.

“I don’t think Lee will forget this kindness anytime soon, nor Howe.”

Hamilton was right. Washington had dogs of his own that he cared deeply for, but none so much as Lee adored his Mr. Spada. With a low sigh, he looked up. “History will recall this moment.”

Across the field, Lee bid Spada remain with his aide-de-camp, mounted his horse, tucked Howe’s pup into his lap, and rode off, carrying a flag of truce aloft as he went.


End file.
